


Hollowed Out

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Large Cock, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pet Names, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Gladio didn't explain anything when he left, which was fine by Noctis. If Gladio had better things to do than be his Shield, good for him.





	Hollowed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter 7 after Gladio comes back. There wasn't nearly enough angst and misunderstandings for me.

Noctis wasn’t fooled. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Still, when the hunter stepped back and took off his helmet, Noctis couldn’t help the quiet huff of relief that escaped him. Anger quickly followed and he looked away, clenching his jaw. 

“Whoa, man, looking good,” Prompto exclaimed. “Totally digging the new scar. Makes you look even more rugged and handsome than before.” He snapped a quick pic. “I didn’t even know that was possible.” 

Gladio grinned. “Rugged and handsome? Maybe you should think about getting some scars, huh?” 

“What? Wow and here I was complimenting you,” Prompto said with an exaggerated sniff. “So where have you been, big guy? Noct said you were out picking up girls.” 

“Did he?” Gladio cast a sideways glance at Noctis, who was stripping off the EXINERIS gear roughly.

“Yeah, well,” Noct said, shrugging and hanging the suit on a railing. “When you run off without telling anyone what’s going on, it’s gotta be something important, right?” He put his hands on his hips. “What’s more important to you than hot girls?” While the statement sounded like a joke, Noctis’ tone was anything but. 

Gladio squared up, eyes narrowing. “What? You miss me too much? I wasn’t gone for very long.” 

Prompto glanced at Ignis, who shook his head. “Wha...uhm.” Prompto stepped back. “Guys?”

Noctis huffed and ran a hand through his hair roughly. “Yeah, well. We were fine without you. So wherever you went, you’re welcome to go back.” 

“Noctis,” Ignis said sharply. 

“Bro…” Prompto bit his lip. 

Noctis snorted and turned away, heading down the stairs. As he passed Gladio, he shoulder checked him. Gladio didn’t budge and Noctis bounced off him, catching himself on the railing. Gritting his teeth, Noctis kept walking. He ignored Prompto calling out to him, as well as Gladio’s gruff, “Head to the hotel. I’ll explain everything there.” 

_Whatever_ , Noctis thought. _I don’t want an explanation._ It was pretty lame to lie to himself though and heaving a sigh, he headed towards the Leville. 

\---

Prompto whistled. “Wow,” he said. “You did all that for Noct?” 

“Sure did,” Gladio said, reclining against the headboard of the bed, balancing a beer on his thigh. “Needed to make sure I was up to the task of taking care of our little prince.” He cast a sardonic little smile Noctis’ way, which faded when it wasn’t met with anything other than a blank stare. 

“While admirable, that sounds extraordinarily dangerous. Did you think about the consequences should you not have been successful?” Ignis asked. 

“Has Gladio, like, ever failed anything? Ever?” Prompto held his camera up and Gladio gamely posed a thumbs up. “Dude, you are so badass. I’m in awe.” 

“Be that as it may,” Ignis said. “On the off chance that Gladio had failed, Noct would have been left with no Shield at all.” 

“That’s how I knew I wouldn’t fail,” Gladio said. “I wasn’t about to leave him Shield-less.” The words were low and he glanced Noctis’ way again. Noctis blinked and huffed, his blank expression thawing and a smirk curling on his lips.

"You're so full of yourself," he said.

Gladio grinned. "I've got good reasons to be," he said, quiet relief clear in his voice.

Ignis’ eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he cleared his throat. “Prompto. I believe it’s time we retire for the evening.” 

“What? But it’s still so early-”

“Prompto-”

“-and Noct and I were going to share a room anyway, why are _we_ retiring-”

“ _Prompto_.” Ignis raised his eyebrows and and tilted his head. Prompto frowned and looked at Gladio and Noct, before realization dawned. 

“Oh. _Oh_. I gotcha.” Prompto stood and stretched, yawning dramatically. “Yeah, guys, we’re gonna hit the hay. It’s been a _long_ day,” he said, winking at Noct, who rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Noctis said. Prompto shot finger guns at him before heading over to the connected room.

“We’re leaving early in the morning,” Ignis said as he followed. “Do try to get _some_ sleep tonight.” 

“No promises,” Noctis said with an easy shrug. 

Once the door shut behind Ignis, Noctis slumped forward, elbows resting on his knees and he looked up at Gladio through his bangs. “I guess I owe you an apology, huh?” 

Gladio smirked and set the beer on the nightstand. “Nah. I should have expected you to act like an abandoned kid about it.” 

“Hey, shut up,” Noct said but there was no heat in his voice and he scooted closer to Gladio on the bed. Reaching up, he traced the new scar carved into Gladio’s forehead with a careful hand. “So. This is for me?”

Gladio snorted and covered Noct's hand with his own, pressing it against the rough edge of his cheek. "This is all for you," he said with a crooked smile. "How have you not figured that out by now?"

Noct’s eyes widened and softened, before he grinned. “I guess you need to remind me,” he said, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on Gladio’s mouth. He pulled back and murmured, “You don’t ever leave me again, got it?” 

“Next mystical training session I have, you’re welcome to tag along,” Gladio got out before Noct took his mouth in another kiss, tilting his head and pressing his tongue against the seam of Gladio’s lips until Gladio opened his mouth. Noctis reached down with greedy hands to tug at the bottom of Gladio’s tank top, pulling upwards and releasing his mouth to pull the shirt off over his head. Pausing, Noctis regarded the scar across his chest with wide eyes. 

“Seriously. You’re not going anywhere without me,” he said, unbuttoning Gladio’s leather trousers and jerking them down. “That’s an order.” Gripping Gladio’s cock, which was already half-hard, Noctis jerked it once.

“Well, look at you,” Gladio said, voice a raspy purr. “The little prince is all grown up.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes and licked the head of Gladio’s cock. “Yeah, and don’t you forget it.” He ran his tongue down the long length of Gladio’s cock and brought his mouth back up, this time gently sliding the edge of his teeth along tender flesh. Opening his mouth, Noctis took the head in, tonguing the tip before taking it deeper. 

Gladio hisses, bringing his hands down and cupping Noctis’s head. “There you go, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Don’t choke on it.” 

Noctis’ response was to sink deeper on it, squeezing his eyes shut as it filled his throat. He took it in halfway before sliding back up, sucking in a gasping breath, spit and precome connecting his mouth from Gladio’s dick. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he said, voice hoarse, jacking Gladio’s cock with one hand that didn’t manage to encircle the whole thing. “If I want to choke on your dick, I will.” 

Gladio chuckled breathlessly. “Well then, by all means.” 

Noctis managed to smirk up at him and licked precome off the cockhead, before sinking back down on it. Reveling in the feeling of Gladio’s hands in his hair and his cock in his throat, Noctis bobbed his head up and down, taking more and more into his mouth. Each time he took it deep, Gladio growled a little, until Noct finally pushed down as far as he could. Eyes welling up with tears, Noct opened his throat, struggling to take over half of Gladio’s cock. Struggling and failing against his gag reflex, Noct coughed and spit ran down the corners of his mouth. He could feel Gladio tugging at his hair and Noct allowed Gladio to pull him off his dick. 

“Fuck me,” he said before he really had the breath for it, the words panted and raw. “I want it.” 

“Shit,” Gladio muttered. “Come on, babe, up on your hands and knees.” 

“Fuck me,” Noct said as he got to his hands and knees over Gladio. Gladio slid down until Noctis' hips were above his head. He unbuttoned and pulled down Noctis’ trousers. Noctis’ cock was long and slender, and Gladio swallowed it down with little trouble, curling his arms around Noctis’ waist and encouraging him to pump his hips downwards. 

Noctis cried out and fell to his elbows, humping downwards against Gladio’s face. “Fuck….Gladio, stop, I want you to fuck me,” he muttered into his crossed arms, voice muffled. “C’mon, do it.” 

Gladio forced Noct’s hips up, taking his mouth off his cock and smirking as it bobbed up against Noct’s abdomen. “I can’t,” he said. “I’ll break your skinny ass apart.” 

“I want that,” Noct said. “Please, Gladio, _fuck_ , do it. Break me apart. Hollow me out, fuck a place in me that’s just for you.”

“Sweet Six,” Gladio muttered, taking Noct’s hips and rolling him so that Noct was on his back with Gladio over him. Stripping Noct’s trousers off, Gladio reached up and all but ripped Noct’s shirt off. “Are you clean, sweetheart?” 

“What?” Noct asked, blinking wet eyes at him. 

Gladio smirked and gripped the backs of his knees, spreading and lifting until Noctis was all but bent in half. “Are you clean?” 

“ _Ah_ , yeah. I took a bath.” 

“That’s right,” Gladio said, breath warm against Noctis’ hole. “I heard Prompto chattering about bath time earlier.” He kissed Noct, letting his teeth graze the rim. “You gonna let me eat you out, babe? I gotta open you up before I fuck you.” 

Noctis chewed on his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

“Yeah, what?” 

Noctis’ face darkened but he raised his eyebrows and said without faltering, “Got a bad memory, huh? I’m gonna let you eat my ass before you fuck me.” 

Gladio smirked. “Little smartass,” he said and pressed his mouth against Noctis hole, licking at the furled muscle gently. Pulling back, he spat against Noctis, catching it as it started running down his crack, sliding his fingers up until they pressed against Noctis’ hole. Pressing gently at first, Gladio worked his finger until it sank in to the first knuckle. Gladio used the thumb on his other hand to gently pry at Noctis’ hole. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Noctis said. “You’re not going to break me apart with your f- _ah_!” 

Gladio smirked, pulling two fingers out of Noctis’ hole slowly before sinking them back in just as slowly. “You were saying?” he asked, scissoring his fingers apart before pushing his tongue between them, pointed and strong as he licked Noctis out.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Noctis panted.

Gladio smirked and pulled back to rub his beard against Noctis’ asscheeks, the rough hair causing tender flesh to heat up. “Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?” 

“I-I do,” Noctis said, knees shifting restlessly. “I like it so fucking much, can’t wait to feel your cock in me.” 

Gladio hissed and added a third finger, spitting against Noctis’ hole again before pressing them back inside. “Gotta stop talking like that, Noct,” he warned. “I need to finish getting you ready.” 

“I’m ready now,” Noct said. “Come oooon, Gladio.” 

“Fuck.” Gladio thrusting three fingers into Noctis, before reaching over to his trousers and pulling out a small tube of lube. Opening it, he squirting it directly into Noctis’ hole, before applying the rest to his dick. 

“No, let me,” Noctis reached blindly out and Gladio caught his hand, placing it on his cock. Noctis curled his fingers around it and started jacking him off gently, spreading the lube along his cock. 

“Come on,” he said softly. “Put it in me.”

Tossing the tube aside, Gladio hoisting Noctis even higher and pressed the head of his cock against Noctis’ hole. Lips drawn back in a silent snarl, Gladio started pushing, watching his big cock press against that little hole that didn’t look like it had been stretched nearly enough. When it finally pressed inside, Noctis whined, suddenly a livewire under Gladio.

“Shhhh, you’re fine,” Gladio said, catching one on Noctis’ hands and lacing their fingers together. “You’re fine, you want me to stop?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Gladio leaned down and kissed him. “Come on sweetheart, we’ve just started,” he murmured against Noctis’ panting mouth. “If you can’t take the tip, how’re you gonna take the rest of me?” 

“Just...just give me a second. Just go slow,” Noctis said, his free hand restless against Gladio’s back. “Just go slow but don’t you fucking stop.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Gladio said with a chuckle, pressing another kiss against Noctis’ cheek before pushing his hips forward and down, driving his cock another inch or two before pulling back. He kept this up until he was halfway buried in Noctis.

“Do it. Get the rest in me,” Noctis said. 

If Gladio were a stronger man, he would have argued, continued going slow, but his patience was reaching its end. He slammed the rest of the way in, pressing his mouth against Noctis’ to muffle the high whine that erupted, Noctis’ hand squeezing his to death. 

“You got it all, sweetheart,” Gladio muttered. “It’s all in.” 

“Fuck,” Noctis muttered, eyes wide and wet, staring up at Gladio but not really looking at him. “You’re so fucking big.” 

“Yeah, you’re too tight. Strangling my dick off,” Gladio said, though it wasn’t a complaint. 

“I can...feel you,” Noctis said, his free hand going to his stomach. “I can feel you filling me up. I can...fuck I can feel your heartbeat.” 

“Fuck,” Gladio said. “You need to stop talking, Noct, I’m barely hanging on here.” 

“Good,” Noct said, expression suddenly fierce. “Good. You’re taking me apart and I’m taking you apart too.” He squirmed until he could curl his legs around Gladio’s hips. “Come on,” he said, squeezing Gladio’s hand, where their fingers were laced. “You said you were going to fuck me, so do it.” He grinned as much as he could. “That’s an order, my Shield.” 

Gladio matched his grin with one of his own. “You got it, my King.” He pulled back and slammed back in. Noctis hissed, reaching down to stroke his dick. Gladio briefly mourned not having any free hands to help with that before pulling back, circling his hips, and slammed in, building a steady rhythm. With each shove in, Noctis huffed as if the breath were getting knocked out of him. Gladio leaned down and kissed him but Noctis’ mouth was gaping and the kiss was sloppy, just Gladio’s tongue sliding against Noctis’. 

Gladio leaned back and brought Noctis’ knees back over his shoulders, hips pumping minutely as he stared down. “You looked so good like this,” he said. “You look so good taking my dick.” 

“Yeah?” Noctis said, trailing a hand down Gladio’s abs. “You look, _ah, fuck_ , you look good giving it to me.” 

Gladio barked out a laugh. “Yeah? Thanks, babe.” He leaned down and curled his arms around Noctis’ shoulders and rolled so that Noctis was perched atop him, cock buried deep. 

“Oh my Gods,” Noctis moaned, grappling to steady himself on top of Gladio. He rubbed his stomach. “You’re so deep.” 

Gladio pressed his hand against Noct’s and pushed down. “Feel good, sweetheart?” 

“Ah, yeah,” Noctis said, looking down at himself. “I can, fuck, I feel like I should be able to see you in me.” It was a ridiculous thought but Gladio thought he could see a bulge in Noctis’ stomach, one that wasn’t there until he’d shoved his dick in. The thought had him groaning and he pumped his hips up.

“Come on,,” he said. “Work those hips. Get me off.” 

“Yeah.” Noct leaned forward and braced himself on Gladio’s chest and began circling his hips haltedly. “Yeah, come on.” Sweat drip off his nose and landed on Gladio’s face. “Come on, come in me.” 

“Fuck, you got a mouth on you,” Gladio said, grabbing Noctis’ dick and stroking roughly. “Come for me baby, do it.” 

Noct whined as he chased his pleasure, fucking into Gladio’s hand and shoving back on the cock impaling him. With a clever twist of Gladio’s wrist, he came, hips jerking as he shattered apart. Gladio pulled him down, taking his weight. 

“You’re good, Noct,” he said. “You’re good.”

“Nah ‘m not,” Noctis said, speech slurred. “You’re s’ppose to come in me. Do it.” 

“Shit,” Gladio muttered. “Hold on, darling.” He gripped Noctis’ hips, holding them down as he fucked up into him brutally, Noctis whining and panting in his ear as Gladio took him apart. Gladio’s grip tightened and he slammed up into Noctis once, twice more before rolling them over and pumping his come deep inside, pinning Noct to the bed as he filled him up. 

They lay there for a few long moments, panting settling down to breathing, Noctis’ arms flung loosely around Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio breathed in the smell of sweat and sex and _Noct_ for a moment before leaning up. “You okay?” 

Noct looked up at him blankly for a moment before a slow grin overtook his lips. “Of course. You think pretty highly of yourself.” 

Gladio raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?” He shifted his hips, his cock still buried deep inside, and Noctis winced. 

“Ow, okay, yeah, you’re a sex god,” Noctis muttered, lips still quirked up. “Get out of me.” 

“Brace yourself,” Gladio said, pulling out. Noctis’ hole gaped open, mouthing gently at air as come started leaking out of him. “That’s a pretty sight,” Gladio said, collecting the come spilling out and pushing it back inside. 

“Hey, cut it out,” Noctis said, curling away from him. 

Gladio chuckled and curled around him, his broad body dwarfing Noctis’. “What happened to wanting me to hollow out a place for me in you,” he quoted, grin widening as Noctis’ cheeks darkened. 

“Uh, you already did,” Noctis said. “Next time it’s my turn to hollow a place out of you.” 

Gladio smiled but something sober colored the expression. He took Noctis’ hand and studied it for a moment before pressing it against his chest, right over the scar. “You already have, kid,” he said. “You know that, right?” 

Noctis’ face somehow reddened even more and he looked away. “Wow, lame,” he said, but kept his hand pressed against Gladio’s chest and it looked like he was trying not to smile. “I’m still fucking you next time.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Gladio said. He got up and grabbed a towel, quickly patting them both dry before returning to bed, spooning behind Noctis and pulling him close. 

“Ugh, it’s too hot for cuddling.” 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,” Gladio said, kicking the blankets down. “You complain a lot for someone who got his way.” 

“Yeah, well.” Noctis paused. “You promise you won’t go anywhere without me again?” 

Gladio sighed and buried his face in Noctis’ hair. “Yeah. I promise, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” 

Noctis was quiet for a moment before snuggling back against Gladio. “Good,” he said, already sounding like he was half-asleep. “I’d hate to have to chase you down.” 

Gladio huffed in quiet laughter. “Good night, Noct.” 

“G’night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://poppymage.tumblr.com)!


End file.
